1. Field of the Invention
At present to facilitate multimedia/voice/fax/realtime applications on the Internet requires the IP packets to be given priority over other packets by methods such as RSVP/Tag Switching to ensure Quality of Service.
Here is presented a method whereby an Internet Time multiplexed Circuit Connection is established enabling data communications at both ends in exactly the same way as in the case where the Internet Connection so established is a PSTN switched circuit connection, at wire speed with same transmissions quality. Data is transmitted without IP packetising, session & communications protocols are handled by & between both end users.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CR 1.97 and 1.98
Foreign Application Data
Data Code Application Number Pub. No. Pub. Date Grant Date
15 Feb. 1999 GB9903321.9 GB2343083 26 Apr. 2000 29 Nov. 2000
13 Feb. 2001 PCT/GB01/00592 WO 01/61982 A2 23 Aug. 2001
06 Aug. 2003 CA 2345841 N/A N/A